Siwon Ngenger
by Veditha Dmitriev
Summary: "Aku akan menunggu kakak di depan pintu surga setelah kau mengalahkan G-Dragon. Naga jelmaan dari Kwon Ji Yong." Berdasarkan cerita wayang berjudul 'Sumantri Ngenger' yang dibuat menjadi SJ version. Pokoknya aneh deh.


Summary : Aku akan menunggu kakak di depan pintu surga setelah kakak mengalahkan G-Dragon. Naga jelmaan dari Kwon Ji Yong.

Siwon Ngenger

Berdasarkan cerita wayang berjudul 'Sumantri Ngenger' yang dibuat menjadi SJ version. Pokoknya aneh deh. Sebenarnya author nggak rela Kim Kibum kujadikan Sukasrana. Tadinya sih Kyuhyun, tapi tambah NGGAK RELA ! *bletak !*. Bagi fans Kibum dan fans Siwon menjauh. Tapi di sini semuanya baik kok. Warning ! Javanise inside !

Cast :

Choi Siwon as Sumantri a.k.a Resi Suwanda.

Kim Kibum as Sukasrana.

Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk as Prabu Arjuna Sasrabahu.

Kim Heechul a.k.a Resi Suwandageni (Siwon Kibum's father).

Cho Kyuhyun as Resi Bambang Kartanadi.

G-Dragon as Prabu Dasamuka.

Story is Begin...

Resi Kim Heechul mempunyai dua anak laki-laki. Yang pertama adalah Raden Siwon dan yang kedua adalah Raden Kibum. Siwon adalah kesatria gagah, tampan, pintar menyanyi dan menari, dan sakti mandraguna. Sedangkan Kibum berwajah jelek(nggak rela ngetiknya), bertubuh pendek(eugh!), dan hidung pesek. Tetapi jangan salah menilai Kibum. Dia lebih sakti, juga lebih pintar menyanyi dan menari bahkan ia mempunyai ilmu rap, berbudi pekerti, sopan santun, dan cinta kepada keluarganya terutama kepada kakaknya.

XXXxxxXXX

Pada suatu hari, Siwon pamit kepada Ayahnya. Ia ingin sekali mengabdi dan menjadi seorang kesatria kepada Prabu Park Jung Soo di Kerajaan Junior. Karena ingin mengabdi kepada Sang Prabu. Siwon tidak mengajak Kibum karena malu wajah adiknya jelek.

"Wahai Paduka... Saya, Raden Siwon ingin mengabdi kepada Engkau sekaligus ingin menjadi kesatria di kerajaan ini, Kerajaan Junior. Apa yang harus saya lakukan ?"

"Baiklah, saya akan memberlakukan test untuk menjadi kesatria. Test-nya adalah, kau harus mengalahkan Kerajaan 2PM yang amat sangat susah dikalahkan itu." kata Leeteuk.

"Baik, Prabu. Akan saya lakukan."

Akhirnya, Kerajaan 2PM yang amat sangat susah untuk dikalahkan itu bisa dikalahkan oleh Raden Siwon. Tidak hanya Kerajaan 2PM, bahkan Kerajaan FT. Island dan Kerajaan SHINee saja ia robohkan. Karena sudah mengalahkan banyak kerajaan, dia dapat memboyong Dewi Sulli. Mendengar kabar itu, Prabu Leeteuk bangga pada Raden Siwon. Kerajaan-kerajaan itu akan dikalahkan dengan cara menyanyi dan menari. Rakyat-rakyat kerajaan lupa bahwa ada ilmu menyanyi Rap. Andaikan mereka menggunakan ilmu Rap, pasti Raden Siwon bisa dikalahkan.

XXxxXX

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Siwon, ia menjadi sombong. Ia berpikir bahwa ia lebih hebat, lebih tampan, pokoknya dia bisa melebihi Prabu Leeteuk. "Hei, bukannya aku itu lebih hebat dan lebih tampan daripada Prabu Leeteuk ? Untuk apa aku mengabdi kepada orang yang derajatnya lebih rendah daripada aku ? Cih, tak ada gunanya.". Lalu, pada saat perjalanan pulang ke Kerajaan Junior, dia berpikir untuk menantang Prabu Leeteuk untuk beradu dance.

Raden Siwon disapa oleh rakyat kerajaan di alun-alun. Rakyat-rakyat menjerit karena melihat senyuman Siwon, teutama para remaja perempuan. Dan pada saat ia naik ke panggung menemui Prabu Leeteuk, dia sudah menunjukkan rasa sombongnya.

"Raden Siwon, selamat datang kembali di kerajaan. Selamat, kau sudah mengalahkan beberapa kerajaan-kerajaan saingan Kerajaan Junior."

"Ya. Aku memang sudah mengalahkan mereka. Tapi, aku berasa lebih hebat daripada Prabu. Lihatlah kenyataan, aku lebih hebat, tampan, dan sakti. Aku ingin menantang adu dance. Bagaimana, Prabu ?"

Sebenarnya Prabu Leeteuk sudah naik darah karena ditantang seperti itu oleh calon kesatrianya. Hanya saja ia tahan dan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Huh... Baiklah. Kita akan beradu dance di Junior Hall."

XXXxxxXXX

Sebelum Prabu Park Jung Soo beradu dance, dia melakukan sebuah meditasi dan menjelma menjadi U-Know Yunho, seorang dewa di Kahyangan TVXQ yang bisa memberi dia kekuatan untuk dance. Hal semacam itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh sembarang Prabu. Hanya seorang Prabu yang benar-benar sakti.

:XXX:

Pada hari H, mereka berdua sudah ada di medan pertarungan. Siwon kaget akan wujud Prabu Leeteuk. Sang Prabu menari dengan hebatnya sehingga Raden Siwon kalah. Siwon berlutut memohon ampun kepada Sang Prabu.

"Prabu, saya mohon ampun. Saya khilaf. Saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya akan menjadi kesatria yang baik untuk Prabu."

Kemarahan Sang Prabu menurun dan berubah ke wujud semula. Beliau mengangkat tubuh Raden Siwon dan memaafkan kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, saya akan memaafkan kamu. Tetapi dengan syarat."

"Apa itu, Paduka ?"

"Pindahlah Taman f(x) Wonder Generation dari Kahyangan TVXQ ke Kerajaan Junior. Jangan samapai ada yang berubah. Tak ada batang yang patah." perintah Prabu Leeteuk.

"Ha ? Oh, baiklah. Saya permisi."

:XXXxxxXXX:

Pada suatu malam, Siwon sedang berjalan dengan gontai sambil dengan rasa penyesalan. " Aku menyesal telah menantangmu, Prabu Park Jung Soo. " batin Siwon kecut. Sebenarnya sejak Siwon pergi, adik Siwon, Kibum mencari keberadaan kakaknya karena saking sayangnya. Ke mana Siwon pergi pasti Kibum cari. Sampai-sampai Kibum menemukan kakaknya yang sedang melamun di atas semak belukar.

"Kak Siwon ? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

"Aku sedang ada masalah."

"Apa masalahmu Kak ? Ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Siwon ceritakan kepada Kibum dari awal sampai terakhir. Dari pertama ia ingin mengabdi kepada Prabu Park Jung Soo hingga ia menjadi menyesal.

"Dik, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku menyesal sekali"

"Hahahahaha..." Kibum tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Adikku ?"

"Aku bisa membantumu, Kakak."

"Benarkah ?"

"Benar, tetapi ada syarat."

"Apa itu ?"

"Aku akan ikut Kakak ke mana Kakak pergi."

"Baiklah. Akan ku lakukan syaratmu."

Siwon merasa senang sekali adiknya bisa membantu dirinya. Kibum juga senang karena dirinya dibolehkan ikut bersama Siwon.

xXXXx

Keesokan harinya, Kibum akan memindah Taman f(x) Wonder Generation dari Kahyangan TVXQ ke Kerajaan Junior. Hal itu berhasil dilakukan oleh Kibum. Prabu Park Jung Soo sudah lama mendengar suara nama taman itu, tetapi ia baru melihatnya sekarang. Beliau terpesona melihat taman itu.

"Wow, ini kau yang melakukannya, Raden Siwon ?"

"Benar. Ini saya yang melakukannya."

"Baiklah, saya resmikan kau menjadi kesatria. Tidak hanya menjadi kesatria, kau akan menjadi menteri di kerajaan ini."

"Ah, terima kasih, Prabu."

Keesokan Harinya...

Siwon sedang berada di beranda kerajaan. Tiba-tiba Kibum datang menemui kakaknya, Siwon. Karena fisiknya memang mengerikan dan di beranda banyak selir-selir Sang Prabu, para selir itu lari ketakutan.

"Hallo, Kak. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk menagih janjimu."

"Maaf, siapa ya ?"

Siwon lupa akan janjinya dan mengingkari janji itu. Kibum tidak boleh ikut bersama Siwon. Kibum kaget dan menangis karena kakaknya lupa akan janjinya dan tidak menganggap dia sebagai adik. Siwon malu karena mempunyai adik sejelek(gak rela banget) Kibum.

"Kak, aku Kibum. Adikmu."

"Aku tidak punya adik seperti kau." kata Siwon dan berlari. Kibum pun mengejarnya. Karena suasana kerajaan menjadi gaduh, Prabu Park Jung Soo murka.

"Siapa yang berani membuat gaduh kerajaan ?"

"Maaf, Prabu. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat ribut di kerajaan ini. Saya Kibum, adik dari Siwon. Saya ingin mencarinya."

"Siapa kau ? Jangan mengaku-ngaku ya ! Pulang sana ! Kalau tidak, akan ku tembak kau !" Siwon menyiapkan panah hanya sekedar untuk menakuti Kibum.

"Aku tidak mau, Kak !"

Karena telapak tangan Siwon sudah berkeringat lalu licin, panah itu tidak sengaja melaju dan mengenai leher Kibum. Dia pun mati seketika. Sebelum roh nya pergi ke alam baka, roh Kibum sempat berbicara kepada Siwon.

"Kak, aku sayang kakak. Aku akan menunggu kakak di depan pintu surga setelah kau mengalahkan G-Dragon. Naga jelmaan dari Kwon Ji Yong."

"Kibum ! Maafkan kakak ! Jangan pergi !" Siwon menangis tiada henti dan memeluk jasad Kibum.

XXX

Pada suatu hari, Siwon sedang berada di Taman f(x) Wonder Generation. Melihat para bidadari sedang mandi. Tetapi, para bidadari itu tiba-tiba menangis karena air tidak mengalir lagi. Karena Sang Prabu tahu tentang hal itu, Prabu Leeteuk memerintahkan Resi Siwon untuk melihat saluran air. Ternyata, hal yang membuat air tersumbat adalah, G-Dragon sedang tidur di saluran air hingga air tidak mengalir. Siwon mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Tetapi tidak bisa-bisa. Ia mengambil panah dan ditembaknya tepat di badan G-Dragon. Naga itu bangun dan marah bukan main.

"Siapa yang berani membangunkan G-Dragon ?" geram Naga itu.

"Aku !" teriak Siwon.

Akhirnya Siwon bertarung dengan G-Dragon hingga akhirnya Siwon mati. G-Dragon memang bisa dikalahkan oleh Prabu Leeteuk hingga perang besar antara Kerajaan Big Bang dan Kerajaan Junior, tetapi Siwon gugur sebagai pahlawan dan dia diganti oleh Resi Kyuhyun.

The End.

Ya Allah... Bintang K-Pop dijadiin wayang ? Ampun dehh.. -'

Kibum : Tega amat seh lo njadiin gue jelek ! Gue kan ganteng !

Ditha : Hehe. Gue tambah gak rela kalau Kyuhyun yang jelek. wkwkwkwk.

^^v


End file.
